Os Filhos da Turma da Mônica Jovem
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: A turma cresceu, casou-se e teve filhos. E agora chegou a hora da nova geração aprontar muito. O que será que os aguarda? FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Os Filhos da Turma da Mônica Jovem**

**Capítulo 1.**

O tempo passa para todo mundo, incluindo para a Turma da Mônica. Muitos acabaram se casando e tendo filhos, além de se distanciando.

Entretanto, uma nova geração irá se reunir e formar uma nova turma, com muitas aventuras pela frente, do mesmo jeito que seus pais tiveram na adolescência.

Eles são os filhos da Turma da Mônica Jovem.

Essa é minha primeira fic de turma da Mônica Jovem, estrelando os filhos deles. Ainda não decidi o número de fichas, mas espero ganhar o suficiente pra essa história.

Aqui vai a ficha para a fic:

**Nome: **(não é necessário sobrenome)

**Pais: **(um deles pode ser OC, se quiser. Se quiser, pode colocar como se relaciona com eles)

**Personalidade: **

**Aparência e roupas: **(fisicamente, não é necessário muitos detalhes)

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Medo: **(no máximo, três)

**Comida favorita: **(só uma é o bastante)

**Como é sua relação com Jake (meu OC)?:**

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?:**

**Extras: **(caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi)

Aqui vai a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome: **Jakobson, conhecido como Jake

**Pais: **Nimbus e uma garota chamada Fernanda. Sua mãe morreu quando Jake era bem pequeno, mas somente Nimbus sabe do quê ela morreu. Jake e seu pai se dão muito bem.

**Personalidade: **Jake é um garoto divertido e amigável, mas também tem pavio curto. Não é uma boa ideia provoca-lo, a menos que tenha seguro de vida. É um ótimo conselheiro e fã número um do famoso mágico Mister M.

**Aparência e roupas: **Jake possui os cabelos idênticos aos de seu pai na adolescência, além dos olhos azuis de sua mãe, que ele prefere esconder por alguma razão atrás de um par de óculos-escuros. Tem a pele clara, o corpo em forma (mas sem muitos músculos) e 1,70m de altura. Costuma usar uma camiseta preta com o rosto do famoso mágico Mister M estampado na frente, uma calça jeans e um par de All Stars preto.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de fazer mágica (tanto que é melhor nisso que seu pai), de seu ídolo Mister M (o quarto de Jake é cheio de coisas do mágico), de ler quadrinhos, de dançar (é ótimo em dança de salão, embora poucos saibam) e de ficar com os amigos. Detesta ser chamado de "nerd" (normalmente é chamado assim pelos populares) ou de outras coisas, de ficar sem seus óculos-escuros e de doces ou chocolate.

**Medo: **Tem medo do que acontece quando perde os óculos-escuros, coisa que será explicada mais tarde. Também tem medo de água, pois não sabe nadar, e da desconhecida família de sua mãe.

**Comida favorita: **Hamburguer com bastante katchup.

**Como é sua relação com Jake (meu OC)?: **...

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: **Mudarei algo se necessário.

**Extras: -**A mãe de Jake, Fernanda, era uma bruxa que havia fugido de casa para não se casar forçada por seus pais. Conheceu Nimbus e se casou com ele, tendo Jake algum tempo depois. Mas acabou morta pela própria família, por tê-la traído, na frente de Nimbus. Felizmente, este conseguiu esconder Jake antes que tivesse o mesmo destino.

-Sem querer, Jake atrai garotas que olham nos olhos dele, do mesmo jeito que sua mãe atraia rapazes (com exceção de Nimbus, que se apaixonou de verdade por ela). Por isso, usa óculos-escuros: pra impedir esse "feromônio ocular".

-Jake é metade-bruxo, por isso pode usar magia como sua mãe. Mas como seu pai era um aprendiz de mágico, ninguém o olha torto, pois acham que Jake também é.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Nimbus: ***batendo na porta de um quarto* Jackobson, hora de levantar. Melhor você se apressar, que sua prima logo vai estar aqui pra irem juntos ao novo colégio.

O garoto chamado Jackobson, cujo apelido era Jake, levantou-se logo da cama. Ele possuia os cabelos idênticos aos de seu pai na adolescência, além dos olhos azuis de sua falecida mãe Fernanda. Tinha a pele clara, o corpo em forma (mas sem muitos músculos) e 1,70m de altura. Ele enrolou-se todo numa espécie de cobertor e, ao se desenrolar, estava usando um par de óculos-escuros, uma camiseta preta com o rosto do famoso mágico Mister M estampado na frente, uma calça jeans e um par de All Stars preto.

**Jake: ***olhando o cobertor na mão, com um sorriso maroto* _Nada como ser filho de um mágico e de uma bruxa._

De fato, isso era verdade. Nimbus havia se casado com uma bruxa chamada Fernanda e tiveram Jake, mas ela faleceu algum tempo depois. Jake não sabia do quê, mas não se importava: ainda tinha seu pai e o amava muito.

Quando foi tomar café, Jake notou que haviam três pessoas na cozinha junto com seu pai: seus tios, Do Contra e Angel, e sua prima Verônica, que preferia ser chamada de Rony. Ela era alta e se pareca muito com o pai, pois tinha os mesmos cabelos e a cor dos olhos. Suas roupas eram meio que de skatista e ela era bem magrela. Os cabelos não eram muito longos, eram espetados e ficavam na altura das orelhas.

**Rony: **E aí, primo Jake? Está pronto pra não ir à escola nova?

Jake ficou confuso no início, mas logo entendeu que sua prima havia falado o contrário.

**Jake: ***sorriso leve* _Tal pai, tal filha. _*rebatendo* É, não estou pronto.

Ambos riram levemente, antes de se despedirem dos pais e irem a pé pra nova escola.

**Jake: **Sabe onde fica o colégio, não sabe?

**Rony: **Fica a poucos quarteirões daqui. Minha mãe me levou lá no dia anterior.

Depois de uns minutos, ambos estavam diante do novo colégio.

**Jake: **Que o destino seja bom conosco.

**Voz: **O destino baralha as cartas, e nós jogamos.

Os dois olharam pra trás e notaram um rapaz com curtos cabelos castanho-escuros, quase pretos, penteados para trás com um pouquinho de franja bem fina, sérios olhos "cor de vinho" sem muito brilho, pele pálida, alto e corpo magro. Usava uma camisa social cor de vinho arremangadas, calças e sapato pretos, ambos sociais. Tinha um relógio no pulso direito.

Sem olhar para Jake e Rony, o garoto passou por eles.

**Rony: ***gota* Ok. Isso foi estranho... até mesmo pra mim. Quem era ele?

**Voz feminina: ***ao lado de Rony* Aquele era o Erick.

A garota ao lado de Rony era de estatura mediana e magra, com algumas curvas, tendo um corpo delgado e bonito. Sua pele muito branca contrastava com os cabelos castanho-avermelhados, lisos e longos, com uma franja reta que cobria um pouco dos olhos castanhos. Costumava usar uma saia de prega, cintura alta, azul-marinho - na metade das coxas - com uma regata branca e uma blusinha azul-celeste por cima, além de sapatilhas creme com um pequeno lacinho azul-marinho. Também usava um óculos de grau, com armação retangular e da cor azul-marinho.

**Jake: **Erick?

**Garota: **Sim. Seus pais são Carmem e um cara chamado Gustavo.

Os três olharam para Erick, que estava lendo um livro sentado num banco do pátio.

**Jake: **Ele não parece muito social.

**Garota: **De fato, ele não é. Ah propósito, meu nome é Paola.

**Rony: **Filha de Franja e Marina, acertei?

**Paola: ***surpresa* Sim, mas como você sabe?

**Rony: **Não conto.

Paola ficou emburrada, mas não discutiu.

**Jake: **De qualquer forma, é um prazer conhecê-la. Eu sou Jackobson, mas prefiro que me chamem de Jake. E esta é minha prima Verônica, mas ela prefere Rony.

**Paola: ***surpresa* Você é uma menina?

Foi a vez de Rony ficar zangada. Antes que ela dissesse algo impublicável, Jake a puxou pelo braço, antes de ambos desaparecerem após se enrolarem numa capa parecida com um cobertor.

**Paola: ***chocada* _O que foi isso? _*sacando um bloco de notas e uma caneta* _Mais um caso para a ciência._


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: estou esperando mais duas fichas: um garoto e uma garota. Depois disso, fecharei as fichas.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Rony: **Era mais fácil termos entrado pela janela.

**Jake: **Eu sei, mas você teria se soltado do meu pulso e atacado a Paola antes que chegássemos à janela.

**Voz: **De onde foi que vocês saíram?

Ambos olharam na direção da voz e notaram uma garota que estava usando um short jeans preto, uma blusa regata de alça fina branca, um casaco de pano fino xadrez de manga ¾ na cor preto e cinza claro, um all star de cano longuíssimo perto e branco, uma luva sem dedos de couro e uma mini cartola de veludo na cor branca.

**Garota: **É alguma invenção pra feira de ciências?

**Jake: **Ahn... não. É que eu sou aprendiz de mágico e...

**Garota: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Mesmo? Porque toda mágica tem uma explicação científica, e eu não achei nenhuma pra essa mágica que você fez.

**Rony: **_Eu achei: ele é metade bruxo._

**Garota: **São novos no colégio? Não me lembro de tê-los visto antes.

**Jake: **Somos sim. Eu sou Jake e esta é Rony.

**Garota: ***surpresa* _É uma garota? Então só pode ser filha do tal Do Contra. _Eu sou Mari, muito prazer. *apontando Rony* É filha do tal Do Contra?

**Rony: ***sorriso maroto* Talvez.

**Jake: **É sim. E eu sou filho do irmão dele, Nimbus. E você?

**Mari: **Sou filha de Magali e Quim. Bom, na verdade sou adotada, mas isso não faz muita diferença. Mudando de assunto, já que são novos na escola, vou ser generosa e lhes mostrar o lugar antes das aulas começarem.

Como não tinham nada pra fazer, os dois primos seguiram Mari, que lhes mostrou toda a escola.

**Mari: **E por último, devem tomar cuidado com eles.

Mari apontou dois garotos, sendo que um observava enquanto o outro enfiava a cabeça de outro garoto na lixeira, este que Jake e Rony reconheceram: Erick.

**Rony: **Quem são aqueles dois incomodando o Erick?

**Mari: **O que está observando é o Aaron, filho de Xaveco com uma tal de Catherine. O que está bancando o valentão é Jasper, filho do Cascão com uma tal de Emily.

Aaron tinha cabelos loiros, lisos e na altura do pescoço, franja com redemoinho lateral, pele bronzeada e olhos verdes. Usava uma camiseta polo de manga curta vermelha, com uma preta comprida quase sempre arregaçada, bermuda cinza escura e all star listrado de preto e vermelho.

Já Jasper tinha curtos e bagunçados cabelos vermelhos, anteriormente pretos, e olhos azuis. Usava uma regata preta, calças jeans rasgadas cinza, cintos e braceletes com pontas, correntes, luvas sem dedos pretas e coturno preto.

**Mari: **Eles incomodam os garotos o tempo todo e são muito mulherengos com as garotas. Erick é a principal vítima deles, mas até os próprios enjoam de pegar no pé dele, pois o primeiro não fala nem demonstra nada.

**Rony: **_Agora fiquei confusa. Será que eu devia contar meu gênero pra esses dois garotos? Contando ou não, vou me dar mal do mesmo jeito._

**Mari: **Ah, lá vem minha amiga Kazumi.

Mari se referia à garota que corria até eles: Kazumi, conhecida como Kazu. Ela possuía cabelos brancos e longos que, por incrível que pareça, eram naturais. Tinha um corpo bem desenvolvido e apesar de seu estilo meio desleixado, era uma garota muito bonita. Vestia uma camisetas de sua banda preferida (NICO Touches the Walls), uma bermuda jeans e, nos pés, sempre chinelos. Usava também uma touca preta.

**Kazumi: **Oi Mari. Quem são seus amigos?

**Mari: **Estes são Jake e sua prima Rony.

**Jake: **Muito prazer, Kazumi.

**Kazumi: **Yaaah, hajimemashite.

**Jake: ***confusa* Quê?

**Rony: ***igualmente confusa* Onde?

**Kazumi: ***sem graça* Desculpe. Eu disse "Ah, muito prazer" em japonês.

**Jake: **Japonês? Ah, então você deve ser filha daquele casal de japoneses: Tikara e Keika.

**Kazumi: **Sim.

**Alto-falante: **Todos os alunos, dirijam-se para suas salas de aula... E QUEM TENTAR FUGIR, VAI TER QUE ENFRENTAR OS CAÇA-GAZETEIROS!

Foi o bastante para Jake e as meninas irem correndo para a sala de aula, bem a tempo de ver um caça-gazeteiro impedindo Jasper e Aaron de fugirem das aulas.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Mais tarde, na hora do recreio, dois adolescentes conversavam normalmente enquanto comiam o lanche da cantina. Seus nomes eram Manic, filho de Mônica e Cebola, e Jéssica, filha de Isa e Luca.

Manic se parecia muito com seu pai, mas havia herdado o cabelo de sua mãe, presos num rabo baixo e curto. Usava uma camisa pólo verde-escura, uma calça jeans um pouco larga, presa por um cinto pra não cair, e um par de All stars.

E Jéssica possuía os cabelos loiros e longos como os de sua mãe, mas tinha os olhos de seu pai. Era magrinha e andava de cadeira de rodas. Usava um vestido azul e um par de rasteirinhas.

**Manic: **Do jeito que as coisas andam com o lanche do colégio, vou ter que **aplender** a cozinhar.

**Jéssica: **Eu divido meu lanche com você.

**Manic: **Valeu.

**Voz: **Jéssica?

**Jéssica: ***virando-se* Quem é que... *sorrindo* MINHA AMIGA RONY!

As duas garotas se abraçaram, enquanto Jake olhava confuso e Manic estava com os olhos vidrados.

**Manic: ***olhar bobão* Acho que estou amando...

**Jake: **confuso* Quê?

**Manic: ***virando a cara vermelha* Nada. *pausa* Você **namola** aquela** galota**?

**Jake: **Somos primos.

**Manic: ***chocado* E **namolam**? Que nojo! Você não pode **namolar** sua **plima**!

**Jake: ***veia na testa* Eu não namoro a minha prima!

**Jéssica: ***notando Jake e Manic discutindo* Quem é o garoto dos óculos-escuros?

**Rony: **É meu primo Jake.

**Jéssica: **Primo? Filho do Nimbus? Porque eles possuem certa semelhança. *indo até Jake* Por que está usando óculos-escuros dentro do colégio se não está fazendo sol?

**Jake: ***sem graça* Bem... digamos que eu tenho um problema nos olhos.

**Jéssica: **Não deve ser tão ruim assim.

Jéssica estava prestes a tirar os óculos de Jake, mas Rony a impediu.

**Rony: **Acredite em mim, Jéssica: você não vai querer ver.

**Jéssica: **Está bem. *estendendo a mão* Muito prazer, eu sou Jéssica. E esse garoto ao seu lado é o Manic. Aliás, Manic, esta é minha amiga Rony.

Corado, Manic apertou a mão de Rony.

**Rony: **O meu nome de verdade é Verônica, mas todos me chamam de Rony.

**Manic: ***vermelho* **Plazer.**

**Jake: ***apertando a mãe de Jéssica* Meu nome é Jackobson, mas todos me chamam de Jake.

**Jéssica: **Prazer. _Até que ele é bem legal._

Enquanto isso, na fila pra pegar a comida da cantina, Jasper e Aaron conversavam.

**Aaron: **Qual é o problema de praticar uma atividade extraclasse?

**Jasper: **O problema é que as atividades desse colégio são uma droga, e meus pais querem que eu faça uma delas.

**Aaron: **Não tem alguma que você goste?

**Jasper: **Tem artes marciais, mas minha mãe nunca vai deixar eu praticar essa atividade, principalmente quando ela e o papai souberem sobre meu comportamento fora do colégio. *se espreguiçando* Preciso descarregar em alguém.

Jasper olhou para os lados e seu olhar parou em Kazumi, que estava entrando no banheiro feminino.

**Jasper: ***sorriso maquiavélico* E acabei de achar a pessoa certa.

Dentro do banheiro masculino, Kazumi se olhava no espelho, enquanto falava consigo mesma.

**Kazumi: **Acho que minha mãe é exagerada nesse assunto: não estou tão ruim assim sem maquiagem.

**Jasper: ***entrando no banheiro* Não está, mesmo.

Kazumi levou um susto ao notar Jasper e Aaron dentro do banheiro, mas principalmente Jasper.

**Jasper: **E aí, Sasaki?

**Kazumi: ***ficando de costas pra pia, assustada* O que vocês fazem aqui? Este é o banheiro feminino!

**Jasper: ***aproximando-se, sarcasticamente* É mesmo? Nem percebi.

Kazumi ia usar o golpe da pena de arte final, que havia aprendido com sua mãe, caso Jasper chegasse muito perto. Mas não precisou fazer isso, pois um punho chegou primeiro: o punho de Rony. Esta acertou Jasper na cara e ele caiu no chão.

**Jasper: ***massageando o local atingido* Mas o quê...

**Rony: **Eu bem que desconfiei quando vi vocês dois entrando no banheiro feminino. *virando-se para Kazumi* Está bem, Kazumi?

**Kazumi: **Estou. Domo arigatô, Verônica-san.

**Aaron: ***surpresa* Verônica? Você é uma menina?

**Rony: **Sim. E é melhor vocês saírem logo daqui antes que eu chame o diretor.

Apesar de valentão, Jasper não queria encrenca com o diretor Licurgo (quem diria, o Louco virou diretor), então ele e Aaron saíram dali.

**Jasper: **O que essa garota tem nos punhos? Ferro? O soco dela está doendo até agora!

**Aaron: **Se ela for filha daquele casal que mora perto do cemitério, não é uma surpresa. A mulher é filha de um Deus e incrivelmente forte.

**Jasper: **E parece que a filha herdou a força da mãe. Se já não bastasse ter que encarar a força do Manic, agora vou ter que encarar a dela. Ninguém merece! Esses dois deviam se casar.

Aaron deu uma risada da piada, enquanto os dois saíam da cantina.

* * *

><p>Pra quem não entendeu, Sasaki é o sobrenome do Tikara, pai da Kazumi. E agora que todos apareceram na história, gostaria que me dissessem quem gostariam de ter como par. Até o próximo capítulo.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Obs: Se não for pedir demais, gostaria que me ajudassem com os pares dessa fic.

**Capítulo 5.**

Felizmente, o diretor Licurgo não ficou sabendo do que tinha acontecido no banheiro feminino, para o alívio de Rony, que não queria correr o risco de ser expulsa de outro colégio.

Entretanto, os dias foram passando e chegou a semana em que caía o dia das mães (apesar de estarmos fora da data). Na sexta-feira, os alunos estavam preparando cartões para dar às suas mães.

Paola, que sentava ao lado de Rony, estranhou ao ver o cartão dela.

**Paola: **Por que está pintando seu cartão de preto?

**Rony: **Gosto de originalidade. E depois, minha mãe nunca reclamou.

**Paola: **Tá legal. Se você diz...

Rony voltou a trabalhar em seu cartão e Paola estava pra fazer o mesmo, mas notou algo que a impediu.

**Paola: **O quê o seu primo tem?

Rony estranhou a pergunta de Paola e olhou para Jake que, apesar de estar fazendo o cartão, tinha um olhar meio triste no rosto.

**Rony: **Não se preocupe. Ele fica assim toda vez que o dia das mães se aproxima, já que não tem ninguém pra comemorar. A tia Fernanda morreu quando ele era muito pequeno.

**Paola: ***chateada* Puxa, sinto muito por ele. A mãe dele morreu de quê?

**Rony: **Eu não sei. Na verdade, ninguém sabe. Nem mesmo o Jake. O tio Nimbus sabe, é claro, mas ele é muito sentimental e reservado em relação a este assunto e, por isso, nem meu pai tem coragem de perguntar a ele.

**Paola: ***desconfiada*_ Que estranho!_

Mais tarde, lá pelas 15 horas, podíamos ver Jake no cemitério em frente à casa de Rony. Era lá que o túmulo de Fernanda, sua mãe, estava.

**Jake:** *colocando o cartão em cima da lápide* Lamento que eu não possa te dar o cartão pessoalmente, mãe.

**Voz: **Onde quer que sua mãe esteja, com certeza está num lugar melhor.

**Jake: **AAAAAHHHHH! *virando-se, assustado* Erick, não me assuste assim! Eu não sou acostumado com isso do mesmo jeito que a família da Rony, sabia?

Erick, o colega de classe filósofo, estava ao lado de Jake no cemitério. Por que ele estava lá é que era um mistério.

**Jake: ***confuso* Por que está aqui, afinal? Veio visitar alguém?

**Erick: ***olhando pra frente* Cemitérios são um dos lugares mais calmos da face da terra.

**Jake: ***sarcasmo* É, durante o dia. De noite, vira uma baderna tão grande que até posso escutar lá de casa.

**Erick: **Isso só prova que os mortos gostam de se divertir.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, até Jake quebrá-lo.

**Jake: **Por que você é tão distante dos outros?

Erick olhou para Jake um segundo, antes de voltar a olhar pra frente.

**Erick: **Minha "posição" na sociedade me atrapalha ás vezes. Eu venho de uma família rica e bem sucedida, e todo mundo no colégio sabia disso, por isso alguns me respeitavam e algumas garotas davam em cima de mim. Mas eu os ignorava, pois sabia que só gostavam do meu dinheiro. Depois de um tempo, fui vítima de bullying físico, mas eu não mostrava nenhuma reação quando apanhava, o que deixava os agressores com raiva. Atualmente, só apanho do Jasper, que também já está enjoando de fazer isso. De qualquer forma, eu sempre fui muito sozinho, pois meus pais sempre foram ausentes e, há pouco tempo, comecei a ler filosofia e usá-la no meu cotidiano.

**Jake: **Isso já deu pra perceber. *pausa* Sua mãe é a Carmem Frufru, não é?

**Erick: **Sim. A mesma que emprestou a mansão pra cerimônia de casamento dos seus tios, onde seu pai foi o "padre".

**Jake: **Pelo jeito, eu acertei. Bom, já vou indo. A gente se vê, Erick.

**Erick: **Talvez... Se Deus permitir...

**Jake: ***gota* _Esse cara, ás vezes, me assusta._


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Obs: Esses são os pares da fic:

Rony x Manic

Paola x Erik

Aaron x Kazumi

Jake x Jéssica

Infelizmente, Mari e Jasper ficaram sobrando, mas é possível que o Jasper fique com outra garota mais tarde.

**Capítulo 6.**

Um pouco depois de Jake sair do cemitério, ele encontrou Manic sentado num banco da praça. Pra sua surpresa, ele estava um pouco chateado.

**Jake: **Manic, você está bem?

**Manic: **Ah, oi Jake. Sim, eu estou bem. Só me deixe sozinho, está bem?

Mas Jake não fez isso. Pelo contrário: sentou-se ao lado de Manic, um pouco sério.

**Jake: **Você brigou com alguém?

**Manic: **Não.

**Jake: **Falaram mal do seu cabelo?

**Manic: **Não.

**Jake: ***perdendo a paciência* ENTÃO CONTA LOGO O PROBLEMA!

**Manic: ***levando um susto* Tá bom, eu conto! *suspirando* Estou apaixonado pela sua **plima**.

**Jake: **Pela Rony? Mas a Jéssica disse outro dia que você gostava de uma tal de Jade.

**Manic: **Isso foi antes de eu **descoblir** que ela tinha um **namolado** tão "bad" quanto ela.

**Jake: **Entendo.

Ambos levantaram do banco, antes de Jake notar algo.

**Jake: **Ahn... Manic, ela está vindo aí.

**Manic: ***confuso* Ela quem?

**Jake: **A Rony.

**Rony: ***indo até eles* E aí, rapazes?

Ao ouvir a voz de Rony, Manic congelou no lugar e fez uma cara de pânico.

**Rony: **Sabem onde tem um orelhão? Preciso ligar pro meu tio materno.

**Jake: ***apontando* Tem um perto do supermercado.

**Rony: **Valeu, Jake. *notando a cara de Manic* Ele está bem?

**Jake: ***disfarçando* Está sim. É que nós estamos... brincando de estátua.

**Rony: ***desconfiada* Ahn... está bem! Eu vou indo, então.

Rony se despediu e foi para o mercado.

**Manic: **Ela já foi?

**Jake: ***sarcástico* Já, estátua.

**Manic: ***sorriso terno* Ela é mesmo muito linda.

**Jake: **E você, um grande bobão.

**Manic: ***espanto* Bobão? Por quê?

**Jake:** Porque a Rony estava na SUA frente e você, em vez de falar com ela, ficou assim, ó. Dããã...

Jake tirou os óculos por um instante e fez uma careta incrivelmente absurda.

**Manic: ***indignado* **Mentila**! Eu não fiz essa **cala** de idiota!

**Jake: ***recolocando os óculos* Fez sim, e pior que a minha.

**Manic: ***suspirando* Eu nunca vou poder falar com ela **soble** o que sinto.

**Jake: **Pra que a pressa? Vocês têm tempo o bastante!

**Manic: **Felizmente. Aliás, qual é o seu **ploblema** genético? Quando você **tilou** os óculos, eu não vi nenhum.

**Jake: **Isso porque você é homem!

**Manic: ***confuso* E o que isso tem a ver?

**Jake: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu vou te contar. Eu tenho nos olhos algo que eu chamo de "feromônio ocular".

**Manic: ***surpreso* **Felomônio**? Aquilo que **atlai** o sexo oposto?

**Jake: **Sim. Toda vez que uma garota olha nos meus olhos, ela se apaixona.

**Manic: **Isso é **absuldo** demais **pla** ser **veldade.**

**Jake: **Não acredita, é? Deixa aparecer uma garota pra você ver.

**Manic: ***apontando com a cabeça* Lá vem a Jéssica. Por que não tenta com ela?

Jake engoliu em seco, mas concordou, ao mesmo tempo que Jéssica ia até eles quando os viu.

**Jéssica: **E aí, rapazes?

**Jake: ***tirando os óculos* E aí, Jéssica?

**Manic: **Oi Jéssica. Notou algo de **difelente** no Jake?

Jéssica olhou para Jake, da cabeça aos pés.

**Jéssica: **Não, mas tenho que admitir que você fica bem melhor sem os óculos, Jake. Seus olhos são lindos.

**Jake:** *corando* Ah... obrigado. _Que estranho! Por que não deu certo com a Jéssica?_

**Manic: ***assustado* Está bem, Jake, eu **acledito **no que você disse.

**Jake: **Mas não deu certo!

**Manic: **Com a Jéssica, não. Mas olha em volta.

Jake olhou em volta e notou que havia outras mulheres perto deles, olhando-o como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne.

**Jake: **CORRAM!

Empurrando a cadeira de Jéssica, eles pegaram impulso e fugiram dali, com um bando de mulheres atrás deles. E pra completar a situação, a cadeira de Jéssica bateu em alguma coisa e os três foram arremessados pra dentro de uma casa, através da janela.

**Jéssica: ***um pouco tonta* Isso que foi uma aterrissagem violenta. Agora, será que podem me dar uma explicação?

**Voz: **Eu também quero uma explicação. Principalmente porque vocês invadiram a minha casa.

Os três, ainda caídos no chão, olharam para o dono da voz. Haviam parado dentro da casa do Aaron.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Enquanto os meninos levantavam do chão (Jéssica não podia, pois estava sem sua cadeira), Aaron se sentava num dos sofás da sala.

**Aaron: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Estou esperando!

**Manic: **Você não vai **acleditar**, **Aalon**, mas estávamos fugindo de um bando de **galotas **que estavam **atlás **do Jake, já que ele é **ilesistível.**

A reação dos outros foi bem diferente: Aaron arqueou uma sobrancelha, Jake quis se esconder atrás do sofá de tanta vergonha e Jéssica olhou para Manic como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer a cor da roupa íntima da mãe dele.

**Aaron: **Você tem razão, Manic: eu não acreditei.

**Jéssica: **Bom, eu tô sem a cadeira e os meninos estão exaustos. Pode acreditar em mim, Aaron: aquelas garotas pareciam que nunca tinham visto um homem antes.

**Aaron: ***sorriso maroto* Bom, eu não duvido das garotas bonitas, como você e a Kazumi.

Jake resmungou algo inaudível, mas ninguém reparou.

**Jake: **Está sozinho em casa, Aaron?

**Aaron: **Sim. Meu pai está em reunião e minha mãe foi ao mercado. Mas por que a pergunta?

**Jake: **Por nada. Normalmente você está sempre com o Jasper e...

**Aaron: **A gente brigou. Estávamos bêbados e acabamos se atracando por algum motivo que não consigo me lembrar. De qualquer forma, eu nem ligo. E mesmo que não tivéssemos brigado, o Jasper não vem à minha casa nas sextas-feiras. Ele costuma sair com a namorada.

**Manic: ***surpreso* O Jasper **namola**?

**Aaron: **Sim. Uma garota chamada Jade, tão delinquente quanto ele.

**Jéssica: **Alguém pode me ajudar? Preciso ir até a casa da Paola pedir pra ela fazer uma cadeira nova, mas eu não tenho uma cadeira pra ir até lá.

**Aaron: **O Jake te leva. Paola é minha vizinha, não vai dar trabalho ir até a casa dela.

**Jake: **Ela é mesmo sua vizinha?

**Aaron: **Sim. E não será necessário você usar mágica com aquele seu "pano de toureiro". Vamos andando mesmo.

Com Jake carregando Jéssica nas costas, os quatro foram para a casa de Paola. Ou melhor, para o laboratório dela, onde a mesma estava com Kazumi.

**Paola: ***cumprimentando* Oi Jéssica. Meninos.

**Todos: **Oi.

**Aaron: **E aí, Kazumi Sasaki?

**Kazumi: **Olá, Aaron.

Ninguém notou que Kazumi havia corado, pois ela virou o rosto para uma das invenções de Paola e fingiu estar admirando-a.

**Paola: **Precisam de alguma coisa?

**Jéssica: **Preciso de uma cadeira de rodas nova. Graças a alguns "acontecimentos", eu perdi a antiga.

**Paola: **Ah, já entendi. Felizmente, tenho uma cadeira de rodas reserva, mas ainda não a ajustei. Espera alguns minutos?

**Jéssica: **Ah... claro.

Jake colocou Jéssica sentada numa cama do laboratório, embora a loira tenha demorado pra reparar.

**Jéssica: ***passando a mão na cama* Ahn... Paola, você dorme aqui no laboratório?

**Paola: ***mexendo na cadeira, de costas* Claro que não!

**Aaron: **Então por que tem uma cama aqui?

**Kazumi: **Essa cama aí é do Erik, o garoto filósofo da nossa classe. Os pais dele acabaram falindo e precisaram fazer uma viagem para recuperar o que perderam. Até eles voltarem, o Erik vai ficar aqui.

**Jake: **Ele não comentou isso quando nos vimos antes no cemitério. E por que aqui? Ele não tem outro parente?

**Paola: **Só um: o primo da Dona Carmem, Felipe. Mas ele e sua esposa, Denise, possuem uma filha, e ela e o Erik não se suportam.

**Jake: **Entendo.

**Paola: **Aliás, Jake, quando você vai aceitar ser meu cobaia para minhas experiências? Hein?

**Jake: **suspirando* Pode ser... dia 31 de junho?

**Paola: **Pode se... *sacando* Ei, esse dia não existe!

**Jake: **Por isso mesmo!

Rindo, Jake se enrolou em seu "pano de toureiro" e desapareceu.

**Paola: ***determinada* Eu ainda descubro como ele faz isso, nem que tenha que invadir a casa dele.

Todo mundo girou os olhos. Uma coisa era certa: não podiam duvidar da capacidade dela.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Se não fosse pedir muito, gostaria que a criadora da Mari dissesse pra mim o verdadeiro nome da personagem. Pretendo fazer uma cena sobre isso, mas preciso da informação até o próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 8.**

Dias depois, na escola, Kazumi se encontrou com Mari um pouco antes do início da aula.

**Kazumi: **Você parece tão quieta hoje, Mari. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Mari: **Não, eu só estava pensando no sonho que tive ontem à noite.

**Kazumi: **Sobre o quê?

**Mari: **Sobre uma versão mais jovem de mim, trabalhando num projeto estranho. O que me preocupa é que, pra um sonho, parecia muito real.

**Kazumi: **Talvez esse sonho tenha a ver com seu passado. Afinal, você mesma me contou outro dia que não tem lembranças de sua vida antes de ser adotada.

**Mari: **Pode ser, mas... um projeto? Se sou nova pra trabalhar nisso agora, imagina quando era bem mais nova?

**Kazumi: **Talvez a Paola possa nos ajudar. Só que vamos ter que falar com ela mais tarde, pois o sinal tocou.

As duas correram para a sala de aula, chegando um pouco antes do professor. Pra surpresa dos alunos, havia uma garota com ele, que parecia a versão mais nova da Denise (sim, a amiga da Carmem), mas usando roupas punk.

**Manic: ***em pânico* _Ai não! É ela!_

Manic se escondeu atrás de um de seus livros.

**Professor: **Antes de mais nada, gostaria de apresentar nossa nova aluna: esta é Jade, colega de vocês a partir de hoje. Jade, pode sentar onde preferir.

Jade concordou com a cabeça, antes de ir até um dos lugares vazios. Claro que, no caminho, ela sorriu levemente para alguns conhecidos, como Aaron, Erik e Manic (que continuava tentando se esconder), mas principalmente para Jasper.

**Jake: ***desconfiado* _Será que essa é a Jade, namorada do Jasper, que o Aaron falou?_

**Manic: ***ainda escondido* _Só faltava essa. A garota por quem eu tinha uma queda agora veio estudar aqui. Ninguém merece!_

**Professor: **Continuando, gostaria de avisar que a escola tem um novo professor de dança. Seu nome é Lance Yodel.

**Mari: ***surpresa* _Lance Yodel? Esse nome... ele não me é estranho._

Mais tarde, no intervalo, Mari, Kazumi e Paola estavam reunidas.

**Mari: **Já ouviram falar desse tal Lance Yodel?

**Paola: **Meu pai o conhece. Parece que ele largou a vida de cientista depois que um projeto importantíssimo deu errado e começou a se dedicar a dança. É o professor mais jovem que essa escola já teve. Acho que tem uns 20 anos.

**Kazumi: **Tão jovem assim? Deve ser um superdotado, sem dúvida. Mas por que perguntou sobre ele, Mari?

**Mari: **É que... eu tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido o nome dele antes. Quando eu ouvi de novo, senti uma espécie de... calor.

**Kazumi: ***rindo* Essa é boa, Mari! Você está apaixonada pelo novo professor e só ouviu o nome dele! Imagina quando vê-lo! Vai desmaiar de emoção.

**Mari: ***vermelha e indignada* Querem parar com isso? Eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém!

**Paola: **Você não, mas parece que eles estão.

Ela apontou um casal que dava uns beijos e amassos perto da porta do refeitório, tanto que ambas as garotas demoraram um pouco para reconhecer o casal.

**Kazumi: **Jasper e Jade?

**Paola: **Bem que haviam dito que o Jasper tinha namorada, mas eu não sabia que era a prima do Erik.

**Mari: ***marota* Como sabe disso? Anda "estudando" sobre o Erik?

**Paola: ***vermelha* Claro que não!

Como já havia terminado de comer, Mari levantou da mesa. Nesses papos sobre garotos, sempre ficava segurando vela, pois não era apaixonada por ninguém. Distraída, acabou batendo de frente com alguma coisa, mas não caiu no chão, pois alguém a segurou num abraço.

**Voz masculina: **Você está bem?


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Como a criadora da Mari não respondeu ao meu pedido, resolvi colocar que o nome verdadeiro da Mari é Mariângela (o mesmo nome da filha mais velha do Maurício de Sousa).

**Capítulo 9.**

Ficando de pé, Mari respondeu a pergunta que haviam feito.

**Mari: **Estou sim. Eu apenas... escorreguei.

Mari ficou surpresa com o homem à sua frente. Apesar de não saber, aquele era o novo professor de dança, Lance Yodel. E ele a olhou desconfiado, antes de arregalar os olhos.

**Lance: **Mariângela? Você está viva?

**Mari: ***confusa* _O que deu nesse cara? E por que ele me chamou de Mariângela? _Ahn... senhor, acho que está me confundido com alguém.

**Lance: **Você não se lembra de mim, Mariângela? Sou eu, Lance Yodel!

**Mari: **Não. Nunca o vi mais gordo. _Embora o nome dele seja bem familiar._ E meu nome é Mari!

**Lance: **Desculpe. Devo mesmo ter me confundido.

**Mari: **Não se preocupe com isso. Enganos acontecem.

Lance desculpou-se mais uma vez, antes de ir embora, sendo observado por Mari.

**Mari: **_Ele deve ter uns 4 anos a mais... e é muito bonito._

Mais tarde, nas aulas de dança, os alunos seguiam as dicas de Lance enquanto dançavam. Somente uma aluna não estava dançando: Mari. Ela estava ali apenas de espectadora, mas não era exatamente os casais dançando que ela observava.

**Mari: **_Apesar de ter dito que não o conhecia, ele realmente é familiar. Será que é uma pessoa do meu passado?_

De repente, lembranças do passado vieram à sua cabeça, o que era estranho, considerando que era amnésica.

* * *

><p><strong>Voz: <strong>Ei Mariângela!

Mari, que nessa lembrança tinha apenas 10 anos, virou-se para quem a tinha chamado: era Lance, de 14 anos, que estava vestido como cientista.

**Mari: **Oi Lance! Não te vi desde hoje de manhã! Queria falar comigo?

**Lance: **Eu queria saber se o boato sobre você se oferecer como cobaia do Projeto I.R.A.M. era verdade.

**Mari: **Sim, é verdade.

**Lance: **Mas isso é muito perigoso! Mesmo que o chip tenha funcionado com os ratos, como saber que vai funcionar com os humanos? Isso pode acabar dando problema!

**Mari: **Lance, esqueceu que sou a líder desse projeto? Não vai acontecer nada, confie em mim.

**Lance: **Espero que sim. Eu não suportaria te perder.

Mari deu um sorriso terno, antes de beijar Lance na bochecha e sair dali, de muito bom humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Mari: <strong>*confusa* _Que lembrança estranha! Não entendi nada._

**Voz: **Ahn... Professor?

A voz de alguém, que pertencia ao Jasper, tirou Mari de seus pensamentos.

**Lance: **O que foi, Jasper?

**Jasper: **Pode nos dar uma mão?

Quando Lance olhou, viu a cena mais bizarra de sua vida: Jasper e Jade haviam se enroscado durante a dança e parecia até que haviam jogado Twister. Só pra se ter uma ideia, a mão de Jasper tinha parado na orelha de Jade e esta estava com a perna por trás do pescoço do namorado.

**Aaron: ***gozando* Maneiro: a aula de dança virou aula de contorcionismo.

**Lance: ***gota* Ahn... eu já vou separar vocês.

Logo depois da aula, os alunos foram pegar seus materiais, mas Paola notou que um papel havia caído de sua mochila.

**Paola: ***lendo em voz baixa* "Todos temos momentos brilhantes, e a maioria deles são graças ao estímulo de outra pessoa. Obrigado por me lembrar que cada dia oferece a possibilidade de novas conquistas".

O papel não estava assinado, mas Paola sabia que só existia um filósofo no colégio. Olhou para Erick, que tinha uma pequena discussão com Jade (embora permanecesse inexpressivo), e deu um sorriso leve.

**Paola: **_Talvez um dia, eu conte o que sinto por ele. Sei que esse dia irá chegar e, quando chegar, estarei preparada._


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Dias depois, no colégio, estavam no intervalo.

**Jéssica: **Onde está o Jake? Eu queria dar os bombons que eu fiz pra ele!

**Rony: **Ele não veio hoje. Deve estar doente, já que esse é o único motivo pra ele faltar às aulas. Vou falar com ele mais tarde.

**Jéssica: **Entendo.

**Rony: ***sorriso maroto* Tentando conquistá-lo pelo estômago, é?

**Jéssica: ***corando* N-nada a ver, Rony.

**Rony: **Na verdade, eu fico feliz que o Jake não tenha vindo hoje pra provar isso. Não que você cozinhe mal! O Jake que detesta doces.

**Voz: **Jake detesta doces?

As duas se viraram e notaram Kazumi com uma cara incrédula.

**Kazumi: **Mas doces são a melhor coisa do mundo! Por que o Jake não gosta de doces?

**Rony: **Porque, na última vez que comeu, sofreu um revertério TÃO grande que acabou ficando traumatizado.

**Jéssica: **Que nem na vez em que fomos ver o filme do Exorcista e você ficou com os olhos tapados durante o filme todo?

**Rony: **Ahn... pois é.

**Kazumi: **Isso é irônico, não é? Você ter medo do Exorcista e morar na frente de um cemitério.

**Rony: ***fazendo "não" com a cabeça* Sim, é irônico.

Entretanto, Rony ficou vermelha como um pimentão e escondeu a cara quando passaram por Manic, que conversava com Aaron. Os dois começaram a se dar bem depois de um tempo.

**Kazumi: **Rony, o que está acontecendo? Está evitando o Manic há um tempão!

**Rony: **Depois do que aconteceu, não tenho coragem de encará-lo.

**Jéssica: **Fala daquele desafio que ele te fez na semana passada?

Rony concordou com a cabeça, lembrando-se do desafio que Manic havia lhe feito na semana passada.

* * *

><p>Rony e Jake estavam comendo seus lanches quando Manic apareceu com um desafio.<p>

**Manic: **Ei **Lony**, quer fazer uma competição de queda de **blaço**?

**Rony: ***surpresa* Queda de braço? Por que isso agora?

**Manic: **Achei que **selia intelessante**, só isso!

**Jake: **Vai lá, Rony! Se você ganhar, eu pago os lanches que você comprar na cantina, por um mês.

**Rony:** Ok, Manic. Eu não aceito.

Manic sentou-se na mesa e ambos deram-se as mãos depois de apoiarem os cotovelos na mesa. Assim começou a competição de queda de braço, tendo bastante público. Claro que não estava fácil para nenhum dos lados, pois ambos eram filhos de duas das mulheres mais fortes do mundo.

Entretanto, concentrada na queda de braço, Rony não notou que o rosto de Manic estava muito perto do dela. Quando percebeu, acabaram se beijando nos lábios, o que a fez levar um susto e dar um pulo pra trás.

Com isso, Manic acabou ganhando a queda de braço.

* * *

><p><strong>Rony: <strong>Aquele beijo foi mais constrangedor do que perder a queda de braço.

**Kazumi: **Bom, eu sei de algo que pode te animar. Vamos ao laboratório da Paola depois da aula.

Dito e feito. Depois da aula, as meninas estavam no laboratório de Paola (Erick também estava, mas lendo um livro de filosofia pessimista sentado na cama).

**Paola: **Lhes apresento minha nova invenção: os canhões de plasma. Caso a gente precise enfrentar algum extraterrestre, estaremos preparadas.

**Kazumi: **Como se fôssemos mesmo enfrentar algum extraterrestre.

De repente, o celular de Rony tocou.

**Rony: **Adeus? Ah, oi tio Nimbus.

**Nimbus: **Rony, coloca o Jake no telefone agora.

**Rony: ***surpresa* Como assim, tio? Eu não vi o Jake o dia todo! Ele sequer foi à escola hoje!

**Nimbus: **Como assim "não foi à escola hoje"? Ele saiu hoje de manhã pra ir à escola!

Rony derrubou o celular no chão, chocada.

**Kazumi: **Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rony?

**Rony: **Sim. O Jake desapareceu. Ele saiu pra ir à escola hoje, mas não apareceu, e nem o tio Nimbus sabe dele.

**Paola: **Não se preocupe, Rony. Se ele estiver nesse planeta, eu o encontro com meu localizador.

Paola digitou o nome de Jake no localizador, mas, para sua surpresa, não apareceu nada.

**Jéssica: **Será que está quebrado?

Entretanto, Jéssica acabou não ouvindo a resposta de Paola, pois ouviu uma voz.

**Voz: **Jéssica... Jéssica, está me ouvindo?

**Jéssica: ***surpresa* Jake?


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

As meninas, e Erick, ficaram surpresos por Jéssica dizer o nome do Jake, como se estivesse falando com ele por telefone. Felizmente, Rony entendeu.

**Rony: **Conexão mental. O Jake está fazendo conexão mental com a Jéssica.

**Paola: **Ele pode fazer isso?

**Rony: **Claro que pode. Era assim que Jake e eu compartilhávamos as respostas nas provas.

Ninguém falou mais nada, simplesmente escutaram Jéssica falando com Jake mentalmente. Não podiam ouvir o que ele dizia, mas Jéssica falava alto para todos ouvirem.

**Jéssica: **Sequestrado? Por quem? *pausa* Noburo? Onde fica isso?

Infelizmente, Jéssica acabou ficando sem saber a resposta, pois perdeu a conexão mental. Mesmo assim, passou o que sabia para o resto do pessoal.

**Jéssica: **Ele disse que foi sequestrado essa manhã, quando ia pra escola, e levado pra um lugar chamado Noburo. Atualmente, está amarrado e amordaçado numa cadeira, quase sem energia. Deve ser por isso que a conexão acabou tão rápido.

**Rony: **Bota rápido nisso! Ele consegue se comunicar mentalmente por até 10 minutos, mas essa não durou nem 3 minutos.

**Erick: ***levantando do sofá* Vocês podem não saber onde fica Noburo, mas parentes talvez possam saber. Talvez...

**Kazumi: **Nesse caso, vamos perguntar ao pai do Jake.

Com todo mundo de acordo, foram para a casa de Jake e contaram tudo para Nimbus. Mas este ficou assustado mesmo foi quando eles citaram o local: Noburo.

**Nimbus: **Ai, meu Deus! Eu não ouço o nome desse lugar desde a morte da Fernanda!

**Rony: **É de lá que a tia Fernanda veio?

**Nimbus: **Sim.

**Paola: **Mas então por que eu não consegui achar o Jake com meu localizador?

**Jéssica: **Pra mim, ele estava quebrado.

**Nimbus: **Você não conseguiu localizar meu filho porque esse localizador só funciona pra localizar algo ou alguém na Terra. E Noburo é um planeta. Um planeta de bruxos.

Silêncio.

**Paola: **Isso... isso é loucura, não é? A mãe do Jake não pode ser uma bruxa, pode?

**Rony: **Claro que ela é! Como acha que os truques de mágica do Jake são tão elaborados? Ele usa magia, como a tia Fernanda. Mas amarrado e amordaçado, ele não pode fazer nada.

**Paola: **Nesse caso, nós vamos salvá-lo, Sr. Nimbus.

Quando ela disse, até Erick, que havia vindo junto, ficou chocado.

**Erick: **Eu não sei se você percebeu, Paola, mas nós não temos chance de salvar o Jake. Somos 4 adolescentes contra um planeta inteiro cheio de bruxos.

**Paola: **Eu posso dar um jeito nisso. Kazumi e eu vamos buscar algumas invenções minhas no laboratório que serão úteis. Enquanto isso, você, Rony e Jéssica tentem reunir um "exército".

Todos se despediram de Nimbus e foram se preparar.

**Nimbus:** _Lhes desejo muita sorte._

O grupo voltou a se reunir no laboratório de Paola, mas ela não esperava o "exército" que Jéssica e Erick tinham arranjado: Aaron, Jasper, Jade, Manic Mari e até o professor de música, Lance.

**Paola: **Esse é o exército que vocês conseguiram arranjar?

**Jéssica: **Em tão pouco tempo, sim.

**Rony: ***apontando Jasper e Jade* Claro que alguns foram difícil de "convencer".

**Jasper: **Você que ameaçou contar pros nossos pais que não somos tão "santos" quanto eles pensam que nós somos.

**Jade: **E, mesmo não me dando bem com o Erick, ele ainda é meu primo.

Erick deu um sorriso leve pela primeira vez.

**Manic: **E **pla** onde nós vamos?

**Jéssica: **Pra um planeta chamado Noburo, usando a nave feita pela Paola.

**Lance: **Disse "Noburo"?

**Jéssica: **Disse. Por quê?

**Lance: **Então eu dirijo a nave.

**Todos (menos Lance): **Por quê?

**Lance: **Primeiro: por que sou o único aqui com idade para dirigir.

**Mari: **Faz sentido.

**Lance: **E depois, eu sei onde fica Noburo. TODO MUNDO PRA NAVE!

Todos ficaram confusos com a segunda resposta, mas não perguntaram nada. Entraram na nave e partiram.

**Rony: **Próxima parada: Noburo.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Enquanto isso, em Noburo, Jake realmente está amarrado numa cadeira e amordaçado, mas o que ele não contou para Jéssica é que alguns tubos estavam ligados nele e sugando sua energia mágica aos poucos. Se continuassem sugando nessa velocidade, Jake acabaria morto em poucos dias.

Ele não sabia quem o tinha sequestrado. A única coisa que sabia é que estava num lugar chamado Noburo, no qual nunca tinha ouvido falar, e que já estava há algum tempo sem comer.

**Voz: **Ora, ora, como você cresceu!

Ao ouvir a voz, Jake levantou a cabeça para ver o dono dela. Era uma mulher que tinha idade pra ser mãe dele.

**Mulher: ***segurando-o pelo queixo* Você tem os olhos de sua mãe, mas isso não é nenhuma surpresa. Todos na família dela tem olhos azuis com feromônio ocular. *notando ele arregalar os olhos* Surpreso com a revelação, hein? Deixe eu me apresentar? Sou sua tia materna e me chamo Mayou.

Jake não teve dúvidas de que Mayou era parente de sua mãe. Possuía os mesmos olhos de Fernanda.

**Mayou: **Apesar de não poder te soltar, vim te trazer comida. Até o filho da minha irmã traidora merece comer.

Com isso, Mayou tirou a mordaça de Jake e lhe deu algumas colheradas do que havia trazido: arroz. Jake, é claro, aproveitou que estava com a boca descoberta e fez uma pergunta. Foi difícil por estar cansado, mas conseguiu.

**Jake: **Por que... chamou minha mãe... de traidora?

Após Jake engolir a última colherada de arroz, Mayou respondeu a pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

**Mayou: **Eu já esperava que perguntasse isso. Sabe, quando minha irmã tinha sua idade, ela deixou Noburo e foi para a Terra. *notando os olhos arregalados dele* Sim, estamos em outro planeta. Continuando, ela acabou se envolvendo com um terráqueo chamado Nimbus e teve você, mas a família acabou descobrindo o paradeiro e a matou. Na frente do marido dela.

Jake não tinha forças nem pra ficar irritado, então só deixou sua "tia" continuar a falar.

**Mayou: **Tentaram matar você também, mas Nimbus te escondeu e, no final, desistimos. Pelo menos por um tempo. Você vai acabar morrendo como sua mãe, mas ao contrário dela, terá uma morte bem demorada. Através desses tubos ligados em você. Assim que sugarem toda a sua magia, você estará morto. E sabe o que é engraçado? Fernanda não foi a única a ter um filho fora de Noburo.

**Jake: **Você... teve?

**Mayou: **Sim. Com um homem do planeta vizinho, Tobor (sei lá se Tobor é um planeta, mas estou colocando que é nessa fic). Só que meu filho é mais velho do que você.

Após dizer isso, e amordaçar Jake novamente, Mayou saiu dali.

**Jake: **_Jéssica..._

Enquanto isso, na nave, Lance e Mari estavam nos bancos da frente, enquanto que os outros estavam nos fundos da nave.

**Mari: **Quando você disse que conhecia Noburo, você falou sério? Como é possível?

**Lance: **Eu também não sou da Terra. Noburo fica ao lado de meu planeta, Tobor.

**Mari: **To...bor?

Mari arregalou os olhos. O nome do planeta de Lance a fez recordar-se do que havia acontecido com ela no passado.

**Mari: ***ficando séria* Você cresceu muito desde o incidente no labotarório.

**Lance: ***surpreso* Huh?

**Mari: **Eu me lembro de tudo agora. Sou realmente a Mariângela que você falou.

**Lance: **Por que não diz pra mim do quê se lembrou?

Mari concordou, ao mesmo tempo que ficou com um olhar distante.

**Mari: **Como você, sou de Tobor e estava participando do Projeto I.R.A.M., que proporcionava ao usuário controlar computadores e portais dimensionais com a mente, além da mais avançada tecnologia como se fosse mamão com açúcar. Eu era a líder do projeto e me posicionei como cobaia no teste com um chip que foi implantado na região perto do hipocampo.

**Lance: **Bem que eu tentei te impedir, mas você não me escutou.

**Mari: **Pois é. O chip deu um pequeno curto e isso mexeu com o hipocampo. Com isso, a parte do meu aprendizado aumentou e a maior parte de minha memória foi apagada. Quando o chip se auto-consertou, criou um portal dimensional que me levou para a Terra, mais precisamente para um orfanato. Quando meus pais adotivos me adotaram, a única coisa que eu me lembrava era o nome do projeto, mas ao contrário. Esse acabou sendo meu nome.

**Lance: **Agora é seu apelido, não é?

**Mari: **Sim.

De repente, para o espanto de todo mundo, a nave foi atingida. Só assim repararam que haviam chegado em Noburo... e que estavam sendo atacados.

**Paola: ***aparecendo nos bancos da frente* Lance, não temos muito tempo! Se quisermos escapar, temos que pousar no local em que Jake está. Isso se não quisermos enfrentar o planeta inteiro!

**Lance: ***manobrando com dificuldade* Já o localizou, Paola?

**Paola: ***apontando um enorme palácio* Ali, naquele palácio.

Lance não teve tempo de frear: a nave atravessou o teto do enorme salão do palácio, onde havia vários bruxos armados.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

**Bruxos: ***apontando as varinhas* Parados aí!

**Mari: **Jéssica, Lance, achem o Jake. Nós cuidamos deles.

**Rony: **FIQUEM JUNTOS!

O grupo logo entendeu a ordem ao contrário de Rony se separou, obrigando os guardas a fazerem o mesmo. Entretanto, apesar de serem fortes fisicamente, eram horríveis usando a varinha, o que deu vantagem para nossos herois.

**Mari e Kazumi: **JEET KUNE DOO!

Juntas, Mari e Kazumi copiaram os movimentos de Bruce Lee, chutando e socando muitos dos guardas. Como ambas praticavam artes marciais, não foi um problema pra elas, mesmo que os guardas usassem magia.

**Paola: ***sacando seus canhões de plasma* Quem diria! Mal os construí e já estou usando. TOMEM PLASMA, ADVERSÁRIOS!

A mira de Paola era melhor que a dos guardas, com certeza, pois derrubou boa parte deles com seus canhões, enquanto que os guardas só conseguiram fazer um pequeno corte no rosto dela.

**Manic e Rony: **SOCO DE AÇO!

Como Mari e Kazumi, Manic e Rony lutaram lado a lado usando os punhos.

**Manic: S****elá **que eu **aceltei **mais do que você?

**Rony: **Até parece, Manic!

Jasper e Jade, para a surpresa de todos, decidiram usar o que aprenderam nas aulas de dança. Jasper ficou de costas para Jade e girou rápido, fazendo a namorada acertar os inimigos com os pés.

**Jade: **Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas temos que agradecer ao professor Lance depois.

**Jasper: ***sorriso maroto* Eu concordo, minha malvada.

Quanto ao Erick e ao Arron, quem diria que os livros dele seriam úteis numa batalha? Eram tão pesados que machucavam feio os guardas quando os garotos os usavam para acertá-los.

**Erick: **Como a água, um combate não pode ter forma definida. E isso vale para as armas que usamos, também.

**Aaron: **Eu concordo.

Enquanto o pessoal lutava, Lance e Jéssica procuravam por Jake com a ajuda do localizador que Paola havia emprestado. Felizmente, o acharam, justamente no momento em que Mayou estava com ele. Ele estava inconsciente por causa da magia sendo sugada, então não percebeu a amiga e seu professor de dança.

**Jéssica: **FICA LONGE DO MEU NAMORADO!

Pra aumentar mais o "impacto" de sua ameaça, Jéssica colocou as armas de sua cadeira pra fora. Quem podia imaginar que ser cobaia de Paola seria útil algum dia?

**Mayou: ***virando-se* Eu devia saber que viria reforço pra cá e... Lance?

**Lance: **Olá "mamãe".

**Jéssica: ***surpresa* Vocês são parentes?

**Lance: **Infelizmente. *apontando o dedo para Mayou* Melhor soltar o Jake, ou eu espalho pra Noburo inteira que você teve um filho fora daqui!

**Mayou: ***indignada* Você ousa ameaçar sua própria mãe?

**Lance: **Não. Eu ameaço você.

Ambos começaram um duelo de magia ali mesmo, a ponto de Mayou se esquecer de Jake por alguns instantes. Quando ela finalmente se lembrou, ele já estava solto dos tubos e se apoiando na cadeira de rodas de Jéssica.

**Mayou: **SUA IDIOTA!

Felizmente, como Jake estava solto, ele conseguiu defender Jéssica do ataque de magia.

**Jake: **Eu posso... estar fraco... mas ninguém... machuca a Jéssica... na minha frente!

Quando Mayou ia fazer outro feitiço, um punho acertou a cabeça dela. O punho de Lance.

**Lance: **Posso não ser tão forte quando Rony e Manic, mas sei fazer justiça com os punhos.

Todo mundo caiu na gargalhada.

* * *

><p>Na nave de volta pra casa, todos estavam incrivelmente cansados, mas felizes pela vitória. E isso podia ser visto pelos casais que trocavam momentos entre si: Jasper e Jade, Jake e Jéssica, Manic e Rony, Erick e Paola, Aaron e Kazumi e Lance e Mari (Mari não fazia as aulas de dança como os outros, logo Lance não era professor dela.<p>

**Kazumi: **Só uma coisa me incomoda: quando souberem que você escapou, Jake, irão atrás de você novamente!

**Jake: **Não se preocupe com isso, Kazumi. O professor Lance usou um feitiço de memória e fez todo mundo em Noburo esquecer que eu existo. *pausa* Confesso que foi tudo uma surpresa pra mim. Quem podia imaginar que o professor e eu somos primos maternos?

**Rony: **Pelo menos, você está a salvo. E o tio Nimbus vai ficar tranquilo quando souber que você está bem. *pausa* Só não sei como ele vai reagir quando souber que você está namorando.

Todo mundo riu alto, enquanto Jake e Jéssica coravam levemente. Se tinham enfrentado um planeta de bruxos, podiam enfrentar o pai de Jake.

FIM!


End file.
